


A Not So Lonely Night

by Carameltwist



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carameltwist/pseuds/Carameltwist
Summary: After working late Hubert finds himself with not so unexpected company.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Hubert von Vestra
Kudos: 6





	A Not So Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for a long time so hope that you enjoy it! After reading To Those Who Are Never Going Home by Madame Hyde I fell hard for this pairing so thought I would write something for it.

A few months ago Hubert would have been surprised to find a sleeping songstress in his room, however, after her frequenting his room far too often since the war had ended he had grown prepared for it. There she sat, asleep at his desk, still dressed up in all of her garb for her performance, too tired to take it all off but determined to wait up for him.

Hubert let a rye smile escape from his lips as he swiftly entered the room and closed the door as quietly as he could behind him, taking off his cloak and hanging it on the coat hook at the entrance to his room. He made his way over to her, she looked so peaceful sleeping yet he knew that she would complain in the morning if he did not wake her up, the last thing she needed, she would tell him, was a stiff back for her next performance.

He shook her shoulders gently, yet she stirred quickly, many years at war unfortunately did that to people. She opened her eyes and smiled as she stifled a yawn.

"Back so soon?" she teased and Hubert shook his head.

"Ferdinand thought it fitting to keep the Emperor and myself up for a good part of the evening," Dorothea smiled and shot a pointed look at him.

"We all know that Ferdie can talk until he passes out, how did Edie convince him to stop?" she asked and Hubert sighed, despite the façade that Dorothea put up she was incredibly intelligent. She knew that it would be Edelgard that said something, she was the emperor and she had last say in all of their meetings, no matter if they were full of boring drivel courtesy of Ferdinand.

"She said that Byleth was probably wondering where she was," Hubert smirked and Dorothea laughed outright, her peals of laughter filling his room as he tried to suppress his own deep chuckle.

"I guess that embarrassed Ferdie enough to stop?" she continued and Hubert nodded.

"Of course, I am sure he will be mortified when he realises that we have been listening to him talk for at least six hours," he said.

Dorothea kept the smile on her face as she leant up and traced Hubert's cheek with her hand before pulling him close and placing a chaste kiss onto his lips. Hubert fell into it easily, their routine was common to them by now, this was the part of the day that they both looked forward to the most. That was until Dorothea ended the kiss and put a finger to his lips, no doubt stained the same deep red lipstick that she had been wearing.

"Now, now Hubie I need to take all of this off. I do have another performance tomorrow, one that you promised to come to," she said as she stood up and began to make her way across the room. Hubert straightened his back and turned around to face her before she could vanish.

"Unless I am needed elsewhere you can be sure of my attendance," he stated and Dorothea broke out into a beaming smile as she vanished around the corner. Hubert took this moment to get himself prepared for bed, placing the papers that he had taken to the meeting with him onto his desk and rubbing at his lips with an already lipstick stained handkerchief before he settled into bed himself, taking some of his work to bed with him as he always did.

Halfway through a report, thankfully for his eyes from Linhardt this time, Ferdinand's language was far too flowery for this time of night, Dorothea emerged dressed in her red silk nightgown, make up fully taken off. She slipped into bed beside him and shot him a look, he raised his eyebrows but dutifully placed the papers on his bedside table and she smiled before pulling him in for one last kiss goodnight, this lasted much longer than the other, Hubert nearly fully out of breath by the time she pulled away. Both of their breathing was heavy as she winked at him before reaching over him to blow out his lamp and then settling down into his arms that he had already opened expectantly for her. She turned to face him, her head on his chest as he enclosed her in his embrace and placed his head on his pillow. Watching her as she slowly started to fall asleep he knew that he would be able to have a comforting sleep with Dorothea present.


End file.
